Winchester M1887
Winchester M1887 or simply M1887 is a lever-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online purchasable with cash points. Overview Winchester M1887 is an American shotgun fed with 8 round of 12 gauge. Its fast flip-cocking allows a quick neutralization of soft targets. M1887 can knock zombies away in Zombie Mods and Zombie Escape. Advantages *High knockback power to zombies *Can be fired while reloading *Cheap *Light weight *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *High recoil *Useless at long range *Low rate of fire Tactics using M1887 Normal matches *Use M1887 in close battle as it can kill an enemy with an average of one to two shots. Zombie Mods *M1887 is essential in knocking away approaching zombies. However, make sure there are no teammates behind the zombies. Tactics facing M1887 users Normal matches *Avoid close direct contact, as the user can deal a lot of damage. Zombie Mods *Hold 'Ctrl' key even in vents to reduce the knockback effect. *Strike in team, as M1887 is poor in terms of rate of fire. *Heavy zombies and Venom Guards nullifies knockback. Weapon Enhancement Winchester M1887 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Variants M1887 Gold Edition M1887 Gold Edition can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance with original M1887 except the appearance and has higher firepower. M1887 Christmas Edition M1887 Xmas can be obtained during Christmas event. It is sold in shop and shares the same performance with the original M1887. Release date Korea *M1887 Xmas was released on 19 December 2013. Taiwan/Hong Kong *M1887 Xmas was released on 17 December 2013. Singapore/Malaysia *M1887 was sold from 30 March 2011 until now in 3 days, 10 days and 30 days durations. For permanent purchase, it was only available from 30 March ~ 13 April 2011. It was released alongside Trap map. *Starting from 8 September 2011, M1887 Gold Edition was added into Code Box. :8 ~ 21 March 2012 *Players who played for an hour will receive M1887 for one day. This event can be done daily. Turkey *Released alongside Zombie: The Original on June 5.,2013. Comparison to M3 Positive *Higher fire rate (+8%) *Higher knockback *Cheaper Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Higher recoil (+18%) Users Terrorists: * Blair: Blair is seen armed with an M1887 with a flashlight in the Zombie 3: Origin trailer which took place in Rest. Gallery M1887 File:M1887_viewmodel.png|View model File:M1887_worldmodel.png|World model File:M1887_shopmodel.png|Shop model m1887_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Guerilla m1887.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member armed with an M1887 Cs assault 20111208 1439170.jpg|In-game screenshot 1107140128a16ba1d00dc6cc1c.jpg|Korea poster winchester.jpg|Ditto Packagesellkp.jpg|Korea Package sells 20688_206701629467426_566412329_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box blair_wp.jpg|Blair's M1887 being snatched by a Stamper zombie in Zombie 3: Origin trailer 20130227ff_7.jpg|China poster Weapon2cp.jpg|Ditto, Alongside HK23 and STG44 File:M1887_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound M1887 Gold m1887gold viewmodel.png|View model m1887gold worldmodel.png|World model m1887gold shopmodel.png|Shop model 600px-M1887_Gold.jpg|In-game screenshot wingkr.jpg|Korea poster m1887cp.jpg|China poster Snapshot 20131015 1619490.jpg|Obtained via Code Box M1887 Enhanced Edition w_winchester_exp.png|Expert World Model w_winchester_mas.png|Master World model M1887 Christmas Edition 360截图20131217020349799.jpg|Idle m1887xmasdraw.jpg|Draw reload start.jpg|Reload start reload start01.jpg|Ditto reloading.jpg|Inserting new shells File:M1887xmas_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Trivia *This shotgun's actual maximum magazine capacity is 5; four shells in the under-barrel magazine, and one in the chamber. However, in-game, it can carry up to 8 rounds. *It is possible to perform a full-circle flip-cock with the Winchester 1887 (without modifications) in real life, but it takes a lot of skill to do it without snagging your fingers or making it fall short of the full circle. *It is a lot more efficient to just pull the lever down to load in a new shell instead of performing a flip-cock maneuver, which is what made this shotgun (and the 1901 model, which was 10-gauge rather than 12) an amazing repeater shotgun. *Gun designer John Moses Browning originally suggested that this weapon would have been more suitable as a pump-action shotgun. Instead, the Winchester Repeating Arms Company felt that it was to be lever-action due to brand recognition. *The M1887 is no longer in production. But there're still some copied variants can be found in the America, Canada and Australia. These copies were built by Norinco and other firearms manufacturers. *In first person view, you can see the user's hand pulling the lever down or performing a flip-cock manuever, but in third person view, you can see that the user is actually 'pumping' the shotgun, which redirects Benelli M3 pumping animation. *It is possible that the buttstock may hit the user's face when he performing flip-cock due to the shotgun hasn't sawn-off yet. *A dragon print can be seen on the weapon's receiver. *On the left foreend of a Master edition M1887, the name Henry Stoner can be seen imprinted on it. *This weapon, has two different types of gauge: 12 gauge and 10 gauge. *In game, this weapon produces 8 pellets. *The Christmas variant shows a little snowman located near to the weapon's receiver. External links *M1887 at Wikipedia. *M1887 page at Singapore/Malaysia version of Counter-Strike Online website. *M1887 on YouTube. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:John Moses Browning Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants